PMD: Race Against Time
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: A reckless Pikachu, a timid Riolu and a Skitty who has amnesia teamed up to form an exploration team. But with the world slowly paralyzing, the trio will need to team up with Grovyle and Celebi to save the world. Rated T in case.
1. Meet Amarillo and Blaine

A/N: This is my first fanfiction on Pokémon. This fanfiction is based on the game, Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Time, but with a few additions. If my story sucks, please forgive me. I'm only new to writing stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeons: Explorers of Time.

* * *

Chapter 1

Meet Amarillo and Blaine

Morning begin to rise in the world inhabited only by Pokémon. No humans lived in this inhabited world, at least they thought so. In the peaceful Treasure Town, there lived a group of exploration apprentices and form what they called for being famous, Wigglytuff's Guild. There once were apprentices in the Guild who became full-fledge exploration team. They are Yellow, the Pikachu, Moony, the Umbreon and Draco, the Flygon. Together, those three Pokémon formed a well-known exploration team by the name of Team Gracidaea.

Today was a stormy day in Treasure Town. Inside Sharpedo Bluff, Yellow's twin brother named Amarillo watched as the sky thundered down. Amarillo decided to become an apprentice at Wigglytuff's Guild but since its stormy today, he decided to wait until the storm was gone.

As soon as the storm was gone, Amarillo quickly scurries outside Sharpedo Bluff and ran all the way to Wigglytuff's Guild. Unfortunately, on his way to the Guild, Amarillo encountered his rival, Cerulean, the Pachirisu

"Cerulean, what do you want?" Amarillo growled as he got up from the floor when Cerulean made him tripped.

"Nothing, weakling!" Cerulean said and smiled maliciously. "Where do you think you're going?"

Amarillo glared at Cerulean and answered, "To Wigglytuff's Guild. I want to become a great explorer."

After hearing Amarillo's reply, Cerulean began laughing around like a madman. After her laughing subsided, Cerulean smirked and said coolly, "Amarillo, you don't have what it takes to be an explorer."

"Says who?" Amarillo said in anger and glared at Cerulean. Cerulean smirked and said, "It's because you're just too reckless and not determined enough like your sister, Yellow. She earned my respect and unlike you, she's one of the greatest explorers of all time!"

Amarillo tried his best not to strangle her and feed her to the Sharpedos and instead glared at Cerulean. Cerulean rolled her eyes and ignore Amarillo.

"Wait, how do you know about being an explorer?" Amarillo asked before Cerulean turned away. Cerulean smirked and replied, "Easy, weakling. I became an apprentice at the Guild a few weeks ago and assemble my own exploration team with *Azure and *Dorothy."

Amarillo scowled and watched as Cerulean leaves. He should have known. Azure and Dorothy were Cerulean's best friends and they always stick to her side. When Amarillo made it to the entrance of the Guild, he stood on the grate and a voice boomed from below.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!"

"Waah!" Amarillo yelled and jumped off the grate. He sighed walked away from the Guild entrance. _Maybe Cerulean is right. _Amarillo thought. _I'm too reckless and not determined enough to join the Guild._ Amarillo sighed again and walked off to the beach.

Meanwhile at the Beach earlier ago, a Skitty collapsed on the shore and moaned in pain as she passed out. Arriving at the beach shore while Amarillo and Cerulean were arguing is a Riolu named Blaine. Unlike Amarillo, Blaine is a timid yet rash Riolu and he had joined the Guild a few days ago. Blaine came down the beach before dinner so he could enjoy the sunset. As stared at the sunset, Blaine noticed his friend, Amarillo, coming to the beach shore.

"Amarillo, did you make it? Did you become an apprentice?" Blaine said as he rushed to Amarillo's side. Blaine saw Amarillo's frown and knew that he didn't make it.

"I'm sorry, Amarillo, I know it means a lot to you." Blaine said as he and Amarillo walked along the shore. Then, Amarillo stopped and began to yell, "For the love of Arceus, Blaine help me get this Skitty up!"

Blaine nodded and helped Amarillo get the collapsed Skitty up and took her to the Guild so Chimecho could treat her. As soon as the Skitty woke up, Chimecho called Blaine and Amarillo and came out of the room.

"Ugh… where am I?" The Skitty asked, confused.

"You're in Wigglytuff's Guild. Hi, my name's Blaine and this is Amarillo." Blaine explained and introduced himself and Amarillo. "And who are you?"

The Skitty thought for a moment and replied, "I'm Miele. Glad to meet you."

"I think you should stay here for a while since your injuries were severed." Amarillo said and Miele nodded. Blaine and Amarillo left the room and Miele slept in peace and quiet.

While Miele was recovering, Amarillo joined the Guild as an apprentice and decided to let Miele come with them. After joining the Guild, Amarillo formed a team with Blaine and Miele and called it Team Moonlight.

When Miele woke up, Blaine and Amarillo told her she is now part of Team Moonlight and also a Guild apprentice. At first, Miele is shock but she later accepts that she is a Guild apprentice and a member of Team Moonlight. Little did the three know that they are destined to save the world from a big threat.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I think it sucks a bit.

After all, this is my first fanfic.

Anyway, I'm accepting OCs through reviews and PMs so please don't hesitate to join.


	2. OC Form

A/N: Thanks to Mind Controller for the reminder, I nearly forgot about the OC form so, here it is. Please submit your OCs if you want to join through reviews and PMs

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

OC Form:

Name: (Only First Names)

Species: (No legendary Pokémon and final evolution Pokémon)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Attacks: (Only moves which the Pokémon can learn)

Teammates: (Main members in the team)

Rank: (Normal, Bronze, Silver or Gold)

History: (Where it came from, Personality, Who it's close to. Make it detailed)

Other Info: (Something special or different about that Pokémon)

Aura: (Your aura color)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Name: Miele

Species: Skitty

Gender: Female

Attacks: Double-Edge, Blizzard, Hidden Power, Covet

Teammates: Blaine (Riolu) Amarillo (Pikachu)

Rank: Normal

History: Since she has a total memory loss, Miele doesn't remember much about her past. The only thing she remembers is that she was once human. Despite she has amnesia; she is very calm and friendly to others. She can also see the past and the future through touching things with her Dimensional Scream.

Other Info: Miele has an irrational fear of Ghost-type Pokémon.

Aura: Clear Aqua Blue

Name: Amarillo

Species: Pikachu

Gender: Male

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Shockwave, Slam, Discharge

Teammates: Miele (Skitty) Blaine (Riolu)

Rank: Normal

History: Amarillo has a twin sister named Yellow, who is part of a Gold-rank exploration team. Even in the shadows of his sister's fame, Amarillo is always willing to do his best. Amarillo also has a rivalry with Cerulean, the Pachirisu, when they met at the Guild. When not in missions, Amarillo likes to wander around Treasure Town, looking for new news. When in missions, Amarillo is very reckless and brave.

Other Info: Amarillo sometimes wears a green scarf.

Aura: Grass Green

Name: Blaine

Species: Riolu

Gender: Male

Attacks: Force Palm, Iron Tail, Reversal, Focus Punch

Teammates: Miele (Skitty) Amarillo (Pikachu)

Rank: Normal

History: Blaine and Amarillo are childhood friends and they always do things together when they were young. Blaine joined the Guild a few days before Miele and Amarillo joined so he could overcome his cowardliness. Being timid and rash, Blaine sometimes knows more info than Chatot.

Other Info: Blaine holds a personal treasure known as the Relic Fragment.

Aura: Subdued Brown


End file.
